crossover
by idako tsukiru
Summary: a member from glühen crossovers to the weiß, or really? complete!
1. crossover

"Remember to report back all activities. Here are your equipments that are necessary for the mission. Remember: just one of the Weiß members and your mission is done and you can leave Glühen forever and we'll leave you and your parents alone forever." Crawford said.  
  
"Yes, Crawford." Came the meek reply.  
  
"Also, you are a boy. Not a girl. Don't let them be suspicious and catch you, especially Aya." Crawford reminded.  
  
"Yes." Hitomi answered and left the room. "This is for you, otosan, okaasan. To save you, I'm doing this." Hitomi walked out towards her destination: the Weiß headquarters.  
  
"Ah. Ken! You didn't mop the floor again! It's so wet! Someone might slip and fall!" Omi scolded Ken while mopping the puddle of water on the floor left by Ken after he watered the plants in the flower shop.  
  
"Ah! Gommen, gommen. I forgot." Ken said, scratching his head.  
  
"You always forget." Omi shook his head.  
  
"This Ken needs a girlfriend to remind him to do things, or he'll forever forget!" Yohji winked.  
  
"Urusai, Yohji! It's none of your business whether I have a girlfriend or not!" Ken's nerve twitched.  
  
"I suppose you also need a girlfriend to keep your temper down." Yohji teased.  
  
"Grr."  
  
"Okay, you two better stop it before Aya comes out and makes you two stop." Omi warned.  
  
The bell of the door to the flower shop rang and in came a boy with midnight blue hair and silver eyes. "Welcome! May I help you?" Omi asked cheerfully.  
  
"I'm here to look for Persia. Is this the correct place? I must be mistaken - " the boy said, looking around the flower shop.  
  
"Oh, you must be Hitomi Kishii! Welcome! I'll bring you to Aya! This way, please!" Omi said, leading the way into the shop. "Aya! Hitomi is here!" Omi called.  
  
"Hmm.? Oh. Hi. Hitomi Kishii, is it?" Aya asked.  
  
"Yes, you must be Aya Fujimiya, right?" Akira extended a hand. "Yes." Aya shook it. "Tonight, you will meet Persia in the house. Omi, bring Hitomi home and show him his room." Aya instructed.  
  
"Yes! May I?" Omi picked up one of Hitomi's bags. "Oh, okay! Thanks!" Hitomi followed Omi back home.  
  
"This is your room! Hope it's not too shabby." Omi placed the bag down.  
  
"Oh, it's not shabby at all! In fact, it's good enough for me! Thank you!" Hitomi smiled.  
  
"I'll leave you to unpack, then! See you for dinner! I'm cooking." Omi grinned.  
  
"Okay!" Hitomi watched as the door closed behind Omi. "Hitomi reporting. I have entered Weiß headquarters." Hitomi wrote into her palmtop. "I wonder how long I can keep this up." Hitomi wondered and unpacked her luggage.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Omi called from outside Hitomi's door.  
  
"Coming!" Hitomi came out of her room. "Wow, what a spread!" Hitomi said, looking at the wide spread of dishes cooked by Omi.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing!" Omi said and sat down. "Sit down!" he said. "Itatakimasu!" Omi said and dug into his food. Everyone else followed suit.  
  
Hitomi looked around the dinner table. There was Aya and Omi, but who were the other two? "Must be Yohji Kudou and Ken Hidaka. But which is which?" Yohji saw Hitomi looking at him and gave her a small smile. Hitomi blushed lightly and immediately looked away. After dinner, introductions were made.  
  
"You haven't met Ken and Yohji. This is Hitomi." Omi gestured.  
  
"Hello!" Ken said.  
  
"Yo." Yohji said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you guys!" Hitomi smiled.  
  
"It's time to meet Persia." Aya said and led the way to the room where they usually talked to Persia.  
  
"Good, good. No missions so far, I'll contact you as soon as there is one." Persia said and hung up.  
  
"Ah, so your weapons are two blades that you can use like darts and swords?" Omi asked.  
  
"Yep." Hitomi replied.  
  
"Cool." Omi said.  
  
"It's nothing." Hitomi said.  
  
"What about your assassin gear? What do you wear?" Omi asked excitedly.  
  
"It's simple. Just a pair of dark blue jeans and a matching light blue long- sleeved T-shirt."  
  
"Oh. Where do your blades go?" Omi asked again.  
  
"Omi, why are you asking so many questions today?" Ken said.  
  
"But, Hitomi doesn't mind, does he?" Omi and Ken both looked at Hitomi for an answer.  
  
"Hm? Oh! I don't mind it at all! Talking to Omi helps me to settle down here." Hitomi smiled.  
  
"See?" Omi said and asked, "By the way, where do your blades go?"  
  
"See, I wear a belt on my jeans that can carry my blades." Hitomi showed.  
  
"Cool! It's exciting to have you as a new member around! I can't wait for our mission together!" Omi exclaimed.  
  
"Me too!" Hitomi smiled. "Omi's just like a little brother to me." she said to herself.  
  
"All right, meeting dismissed. You can all go to bed now." Aya said in his usual, stern, way.  
  
"Okay!" everyone said and went to their rooms.  
  
Hitomi closed the door to her room and sighed. She picked up her palmtop and wrote: "Hitomi has met Persia. Codename given is Russian." Hitomi then changed into pyjamas and went under the covers of her new bed. She then fell asleep. 


	2. crossover2

Hitomi awakened to the morning sunlight streaming through her curtains. "Second day." she sighed. She found a pair of shorts and a baggy T-shirt and put them on after her bath. She then walked out of her room for breakfast. She walked to the kitchen and found Omi busy preparing omelets.  
  
"Ohaiyou, Hitomi! You're early compared to the rest. Breakfast will take some time to be ready. They always wake up late." Omi smiled.  
  
"Good morning. Mm. Smells good. Do you always cook this?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Most of the time. I change my 'menu'." Omi joked.  
  
"Haha.." Hitomi sat down at the table and watched Omi cook.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" a sleepy Ken entered the kitchen.  
  
"Ohaiyou! Omelets." Omi greeted.  
  
"Smells great." Ken said and plopped down in his seat.  
  
"Oh, Hitomi! What are you doing up so early?" Ken asked.  
  
"I'm used to waking up early." Hitomi answered.  
  
"Oh. As far as I know, only girls and Omi wakes up early." Ken said.  
  
"I used to cook at home. So I wake up early to prepare everything." Hitomi said.  
  
"You cook?" Omi said, laying out the last of the omelets on the table.  
  
"Yes. But I don't think I'm as good as you." Hitomi said.  
  
"Nonsense! Tell you what. You cook for us once and we'll give you a verdict." Omi said.  
  
"It'll be nice to have a change of cooks once in a while." Ken added.  
  
"Okay, if you insist." Hitomi shrugged.  
  
"*Yawn.* I'm so hungry." a half-awake Yohji fell into his chair.  
  
"So. You guys work in the flower shop by day and as assassins by night? Does that mean that I'll have to work in the flower shop too?" Hitomi asked, helping herself to the omelets.  
  
"No need. We have more than enough help, or trouble, for that matter in the shop. If you want, you may help in the back." Aya said and sat down.  
  
"Okay, if you say so."  
  
"You see, there's loads of girls that come in just to see us. Aya totally hates them. And if another guy works in the shop, the girls will surely come swarming in." Yohji explained.  
  
"Sou ka." Hitomi looked at Aya.  
  
"All right. Time for work." Aya stood up and after taking a long sip of his coffee, walked out to the door to put on his shoes.  
  
"Matte yo! Omi was washing up.  
  
"Let me help." Hitomi helped Omi wash the dishes. After they were done, the Weiß group went for work as florists.  
  
"This is the back of the flower shop. All you do here is wrap the flowers for the customers." Ken showed Hitomi.  
  
"We each specialize in a certain type of flower. Do you wish to choose one type now, before the crowd comes?" Omi asked.  
  
"Okay." Hitomi followed Omi out.  
  
"Hello. Welcome to the front of the shop! This part of the shop is nice and peaceful at certain times. But, when the girls swarm in, the nice and peaceful part changes." Yohji greeted. "Aya's at the counter now. He tries to avoid attending to customers most of the time." Yohji added.  
  
"Wow, the flowers here are so beautiful! I'm spoiled for choice!" Hitomi walked around.  
  
"Take your time!" Omi smiled.  
  
"Hm. I kind of like these orchids." Hitomi stopped at the orchids section.  
  
"Difficult to take care of, but beautiful in full blossom." Hitomi said.  
  
"You should work here in the front. You talk like a professional." Omi teased.  
  
"No, no! If the crowd is bad, then I'd better stay away from it. I don't really like crowds or too much attention." Hitomi shook her head.  
  
"Okay, okay! Just kidding! Hehe. So, if any customers wants anything to do with orchids, it's your call!" Omi smiled.  
  
"I'll see what I can do!" Hitomi walked to the back of the shop.  
  
Lunchtime came and the florists were hungry. There weren't many customers in the morning, but they knew the shop would be flooded soon.  
  
"Ah. Omi! Go buy lunch for us! I'm starving!" Yohji stretched.  
  
"Go buy your own lunch! Why do I always have to go?" Omi argued.  
  
"Because you're the cook and you'll know what to buy for us." Yohji implied.  
  
"Well, I don't want to go today." Omi sat and crossed his arms.  
  
"Ken, you go." Yohji said.  
  
"Why me?" Ken protested.  
  
"Just shut up and do it."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Hitomi saw Aya starting to frown from the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Okay, stop it! I'll go!" Aya grumpily stomped out of the shop.  
  
"I'll follow him. I think you guys went too far." Hitomi said and followed after Aya.  
  
"Oops." They looked at each other guiltily.  
  
"Aya! Wait for me!" Hitomi chased after Aya.  
  
"What?" he frowned.  
  
"I'll. follow you." Hitomi was taken aback by his reaction. His face softened, but the hard look was still there. "I know they went too far. But - "  
  
"They're always like that. I don't mind them, but I just can't take it sometimes." Aya cut Hitomi.  
  
"I understand."  
  
Aya looked at Hitomi suspiciously. "Where do you come from anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Erm. Which shop do you usually get lunch?" Hitomi looked around.  
  
"This one."  
  
"I'll order! Wait here, okay?" Hitomi hurried to the lunch line.  
  
"Hm. There's something about him." Aya wondered to himself. 


	3. crossover3

That night, Hitomi went to a park to report to Glühen. She wrote in her palmtop: "Hitomi reporting. First day at work with Weiß as florists. Bought lunch with Abyssinian. Asked about my background. Question was ignored. End of report." To her surprise, she got a reply form Crawford.  
  
"Beware of Abyssinian. Try to spend less time or avoid direct contact with him."  
  
"I will keep your advice in mind." Hitomi replied. She sighed and switched her palmtop off.  
  
"I wonder what's so wrong with Aya besides the fact that he is suspicious of people easily and he doesn't really like girls.. He looks like a nice guy anyway." Hitomi wondered back home. On her way, she felt something brush at her legs. "Hmm?" She looked down. She saw an adorable tabby kitten looking up at her. "Aw. Why, are you hungry?" She picked the kitten up and held it in her arms. It purred and licked her fingers. "I guess you are. I'll bring you home and give you some food. But you have to keep quiet. I'm not sure if Aya allows pets at home." She put the kitten into her jacket and went home.  
  
"Tadaima!" she said when she reached home.  
  
"How was your breath of fresh air?" Ken greeted.  
  
"Great" Hitomi replied.  
  
"Okaiiri!" Omi greeted.  
  
"I'll be in my room. Anything you want to see me about, knock first please." Hitomi went into her room after taking a plate of crackers and a glass of water with her.  
  
"Here you go. Enjoy!" She poured the water onto the empty plate for the kitten. It purred at her and licked the water happily. Hitomi smiled. "I'll go take a bath now, so you stay here, okay?" Hitomi grabbed her towel and clothes and went to the bathroom.  
  
Someone was in the bath when Hitomi reached its door. She stood outside the door and waited. A moment later, the bathroom door opened. Hitomi saw a topless Yohji emerge from the bath. Hitomi blushed hot red and immediately looked away. She then dashed straight into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "Boy, it's hard to try to remember that you're acting as a guy." She thought and undressed to take her bath. She turned on the shower and let the warm water run through her body. "Ah. Nothing but a nice warm bath to complete my day." Hitomi relaxed. Suddenly, a faint knock came on the bathroom door.  
  
"It's me, Yohji. I forgot to take something. Mind if I come in?"  
  
"Er.. N-No! Don't come in! Where did you leave it? I'll get it for you!" Hitomi started to panic and frantically looked around. (Okay, yes, I know! Lock the door when taking a bath! Haha. Well. *Shrugs* Makes things exciting, right? The suspense. Haha. Come on. You think guys have the courtesy to let their fellow mates have some 'privacy'? Stop kidding yourself. Haha. Okay, no flaming me for this part! And you may continue reading my fic. Sorry for the interruption.)  
  
"Oh, come on. We're all guys! There's nothing to be embarrassed about! I'm coming in!" Yohji said. Hitomi dashed to lock the door, but too late. Yohji opened the door and went into the bathroom, smiling. Then, his smile changed to utter disbelief.  
  
"Wh-What?" He stared. Hitomi was unsure whether she should scream or slap Yohji on the face amid hot blushes. "M-M-My shades are on the sink here." Yohji stuttered and grabbed his shades. Hitomi slammed the door behind him. In total shock, she took a quick shower and put on her clothes before dashing straight to her room. She then closed the door behind her and plopped on her bed. The kitten was done with his water and cuddled beside Hitomi.  
  
"You have no idea what happened." She said to the purring one. Just then, a familiar faint knock came onto her door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"M-Me. Yohji. I. I. I want to talk you about just now." Yohji said in a very private voice.  
  
"Come in." Hitomi said.  
  
"Erm. I'd like to ask you something." A light blush appeared on Yohji's face as he entered the room and sat down beside the bed. The kitten suddenly popped out from the covers and jumped straight at Yohji.  
  
"Whoa! What the-?" Yohji caught the kitten in his hands.  
  
"Oh! I told you to stay put! Now you gave Yohji a scare!" Hitomi scolded.  
  
"It's okay. I think he likes me." Yohji smiled as the kitten licked Yohji's nose. Hitomi smiled. Their eyes met. Hitomi blushed and quickly looked away.  
  
"Um. Yes. About what I wanted to ask. What I saw in there just now. I mean, are you a girl?" Yohji blushed lightly again and stroked the kitten.  
  
"Yes. I'm a girl." Hitomi sighed.  
  
"So - What I saw just now - was real?" Yohji asked again.  
  
"Yes. It was." Hitomi said.  
  
"Why do you dress up as a boy?"  
  
"Because. Because Weiß is an all guy assassin group and I might not be accepted as a girl." Hitomi said.  
  
"That's silly! I mean, how do you know if you haven't tried?" Yohji exclaimed. (Right. Coming from Yohji. Well, I'm the boss, and I like it twisted. Okay, I'll stop being mean. ^_^)  
  
"Furthermore, I heard that Yohji Kudou from Weiß is such a flirt and I might want to stay away from him." Hitomi joked.  
  
"Oh, really? Then - " Yohji was interrupted by an urgent knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Hitomi asked instinctively.  
  
"Ken. Persian has an urgent mission for us." Ken said from the door. Hitomi and Yohji rushed together with Ken to the meeting room. 


	4. crossover4

"I'm so sorry for this urgent call. Some dirt has been found and do the kill quickly. Do not care about the small fries." Persia had said.  
  
"So much about small fries." Russian said to herself, slashing her way through the almost countless number of guards to the main culprits' headquarters. She and Bombay had been put in charge of getting rid of the guards, as they were the sharpest and swiftest in precise kills. Once they were done, they signaled to the rest to press on forward. Abyssinian and Balinese were in charge of getting the job done. Siberian was on the lookout outside the building. After the kill, they ran to where Siberian was waiting and they drove back. (Okay, real fast mission. Well, it was an urgent and they had to do the kill quickly...)  
  
During the ride home, Yohji kept looking at Hitomi and glancing away whenever she noticed. When they were walking from the carpark to home, Yohji whispered to Hitomi, "I think you should tell the rest your secret." Hitomi was against the idea in her head, but it was true. She had to tell the rest.  
  
So once they reached home, she announced: "I know it's a bit of a wrong time to tell you guys this after a mission."  
  
"What is it?" Omi asked.  
  
"I'm... A girl."  
  
"What?!?!" Ken stood up from his seat immediately. "It's a joke, right?" Ken said.  
  
"No. No joke. It's true." Hitomi said. Hitomi looked around the room and the different reactions from the boys. Ken was in a bit of a shock, Omi was a bit confused and Aya had his usual look on his face, but it showed a pinch of puzzlement.  
  
"So... You're a girl but you dress up as a guy." Ken slowly said.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"But why?" Omi finally said something.  
  
"Because... Weiß is a guy group and I might not be accepted if I'm a girl."  
  
"That's so stupid!!!" Omi exclaimed. "What made you think of that?" Omi asked.  
  
"Whether you're a girl or not won't affect us!" Ken said.  
  
"Really?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Of course. All that matters is who you are not what you are." Aya said. "It's good you told us." Aya said and went to his room. "No wonder there was something about Hitomi. She's a girl." Aya said to himself.  
  
"I think you'll look better as a girl!" Omi said and smiled.  
  
"Definitely." Ken agreed. "For now, you have a good night's sleep. You better dress properly tomorrow." Ken continued, grinning. Hitomi was glad it worked out and went to her room, not noticing that Yohji followed her.  
  
"What in the world are you doing here?!" Hitomi almost screamed when she found Yohji behind her, in her room with her. The kitten was fast asleep in a corner of the room.  
  
"I want to pick up from where we stopped before the mission." Yohji smiled.  
  
"What do you mean where we stopped? I already told you what I needed! Now get out! I want to sleep!" Hitomi started pushing Yohji out of her room, blushing.  
  
"Okay, okay! Cool down! You really look good as a girl. Did you know that your eyes are really beautiful?" Yohji said.  
  
"Nonsense. There you go, trying your flirt tricks on me. They won't work." Hitomi sat on her bed and crossed her arms.  
  
"Really? Let's make a bet, then. I flirt with you like any other girl and if you fall for it, you have one date with me." Yohji said.  
  
"And if I win?"  
  
"I'll do whatever you say." Yohji said confidently.  
  
"You're on."  
  
"Okay." Yohji sat beside Hitomi on the bed. Hitomi pretended to ignore Yohji.  
  
"Ahem. Hello there. What's a girl like you sitting all alone?" Yohji sat closer to Hitomi. She continued to ignore him. "Oh, don't look away. Your eyes are really beautiful. Did anyone ever tell you that?" Yohji looked straight into Hitomi's silver eyes. She blushed, but sat further away from Yohji. "I'm Yohji, by the way. Yohji Kudou. And you are?" Yohji stuck out his right hand.  
  
"Hitomi. Hitomi Kishii." Hitomi shook it cautiously.  
  
"Hitomi. A beautiful name for someone with beautiful eyes. The name suits you." Yohji smiled. Hitomi blushed and looked away. "In fact, they're so beautiful, I can stare at them for a very, very, long time." Yohji held Hitomi's chin and made her eyes meet his. Hitomi blushed hot red. Yohji's lips almost met Hitomi's when he smiled wickedly and said, "You lost. Be ready tomorrow night at 7.30 pm. And don't be late." With that, he kissed Hitomi on the cheek and left the room.  
  
"I can't believe I lost. I can't believe I agreed to it in the first place." Hitomi looked at the closed door, still blushing. 


	5. crossover5

Hitomi got ready for the date early. _"What to wear…. It's a big enough problem to not get caught by Crawford…." _Hitomi had trouble trying not to be too obvious in public and dressing up as who she was at the same time. She finally threw on a jean skirt and a shirt. She then waited in her room and checked whether she looked okay. A knock came on her door. She opened it to find Yohji in jeans and a shirt and wearing his trench coat.

"Good evening, my lady. I see we are dressed to kill, ne?" He winked and offered his arm.

"Pure coincidence." Hitomi blushed lightly and put on her own trench coat and walked straight to the door.

"Why, do I see Yohji having a date?" Ken stuck out his head from the kitchen. "I don't believe my eyes. Yohji has a date!" Ken exclaimed.

"Shut up if you know what's good for you." Yohji glared at Ken.

"You two have fun, okay!" Omi smiled as he came out of his room.

"Whatever." Hitomi blushed.

"We'll have fun." Yohji winked at Omi and escorted Hitomi out.

The two ate dinner at a restaurant chosen by Yohji. _"He has taste. This restaurant has a relaxing ambience." _Hitomi taught as she sipped her water. They were done with dinner and dessert. Yohji had paid the bill.

"Shall we take a walk?" Yohji asked and stood up.

"Okay."

They walked in a nearby park. There was a breeze that night. They got to know each other a bit more than usual and Hitomi didn't realize that they were talking like old friends and she enjoyed it. Before they knew it, they were at her room door.

"Well, here we are. It wasn't so bad, was it?" Yohji asked. "What say we do it again?" Yohji asked.

"No, I don't think so." Hitomi said, blushing. "Why not? You enjoyed it tonight, right?" Yohji trapped Hitomi on the wall using his hands.

"Oh come on Yohji. You got your date. You won the bet. What more do you want?" Hitomi blushed hot.

"I have to admit that I have fallen for you, Hitomi." Yohji blushed himself.

"What? No. It's a joke. Right?" Hitomi laughed.

"No. I really have fallen for you."

"Stop it. You're carrying your joke real well, but I ain't falling for it." Hitomi protested.

"It's true! I'm telling you the truth!"

"Yohji, we both know – " Hitomi was cut short, as Yohji had kissed her. Lip to lip.

"What was that?" Hitomi blushed.

"I'm… I'm sorry I had to do that. It was to tell you that I have really fallen for you. I'm not lying or playing a joke. Look, if you feel the same way as I do, you'll accept this rose." Yohji took out a red rose from his jacket and held it. Without noticing, Hitomi took the rose from his hand.

"What – What did I just do?" she asked when she realized what she had done.

"You took the rose from me. Which means that you have also fallen for me. I'm so sorry I kissed you without warning. Now you don't realize what you're doing." Yohji smiled and shook his head. "Hitomi… May I kiss you again?" Yohji whispered.

"Yes…" Hitomi whispered back. They both kissed again and this time, Hitomi wasn't surprised or anything. When they parted, Yohji said "Good night, Hitomi. Sweet dreams." And smiled as he walked to his room. Hitomi smiled and blushed as she waved at him and went into her own room. _"Yohji Kudou… Who would ever think that we would be together…" _Hitomi smiled at the rose in her hand and went to sleep.

"Ah… Here come the lovers!" Ken greeted as Hitomi and Yohji went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning you two! I heard you had fun last night!" Omi chimed in.

"Who would know… Yohji would get serious…" Ken joked.

"And he does have good taste, ne?" Omi joined Ken.

"Oh yes…. He does…. But he needs to work on his confessions… they're not that good…." Ken had to almost bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing out hard.

"You mean you guys saw – us?!?!?!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Oh, I would say we saw you by accident." Ken smiled as he sat down.

"Then that means you two spied on us!" Hitomi almost completely shouted at Ken.

"No! No, not the both of us! Ken was the one who did the spying! He just told me everything he saw this morning." Omi said innocently but with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, I don't blame you, Omi. You're not like Ken." Hitomi turned to a laughing Ken.

"Why you…" Yohji grabbed Ken by his shirt and was about to punch him square in the face when Aya entered the kitchen.

"What in the world is happening here?" Aya asked.

"Um… I'm sure you're aware of what happened yesterday night, Aya." Omi said.

"So? Oh… You mean these two?" Aya gestured to Hitomi and Yohji. Omi nodded. "I see. Yes, they make a good pair, don't they?" Aya smiled and sat down.

"Did I just see Aya smile?" Hitomi forgot Ken and stared at Aya.

"You did." Omi said.

"Why, can't I smile? Now, get your breakfast before we are late for work. The couple needs to realize that too." Aya said in his usual tone.


	6. crossover6

That night, after a long day at the flower shop, as Hitomi was resting on her bed, she got a sudden call from Crawford.

"This is Crawford. I've got your parents. You come back here by 6 pm sharp. No later. Even if you're one second late, your parents will be dead." Then, he hung up. Hitomi did not know what to do. _"My parents? In Crawford's hands? I've got to save them!"_ Hitomi quickly threw on her assassin gear and her trench coat, which she used to hide he shirt and blades. Then, she went out of her room.

"Where are you going, Hitomi?" Omi, who was about to knock on Hitomi's door asked.

"Out." She said.

"Um. You can't. Persia calls for a meeting. He has a mission for us." Omi said. Hitomi thought for a moment, but decided to follow.

"Well, nice meeting you guys. I have a new mission. And it involves the Glühen. They have two innocents, which, according to them, owe them a whole sum of money. I have received news that these two innocents have been gambling away and losing money borrowed from Takatori. Go and find out who's right." With that, he hung up.

"All of us shall surround the destination and listen for a while. If the innocents are threatened to be killed, we will save them." Aya said.

"I can't go. I – I have something on." Hitomi said.

"Well, that something has got to wait." Aya replied coldly.

"No! You don't understand! And you won't! I have something on and it's really important! I'm – I'm sorry!" Hitomi cried and ran off immediately.

"Very well. We're better off without her." Aya said and instructed the rest of the team to follow him.

Hitomi ran as fast as her legs allowed her to all the way to her destination. She kept glancing at her watch. _"Damn! I've only got three minutes left! I've got to make it!"_ She tried picking up speed, but she was already getting out of breath. _"Otosan, okasan. You have to wait for me. Please!"_ Hitomi saw the building approaching in her view. She ran straight at it and, without stopping, straight up four storeys and and into the room where Crawford had sent her off. She burst open the door and there, in the room, were her parents, tied up.

BANG! BANG!

Crawford had shot her father, then her mother. "NOOO!" Hitomi screamed and ran straight for her parents. "Why? I came in time!" Hitomi protested, tears running down her cheeks.

"A second late." Crawford said simply.

"Couldn't you wait?" She screamed at his cold, smiling, face.

"Hi – Hitomi…. It's al – all right… Your dad and I d – did something very wrong. A – and we can't forgive ourselves f – for involving you…. We're sorry…." Hitomi's mother managed to say. Then, it was complete silence.

"No…. No…. NOOO! Don't leave me! Not now!" Hitomi hugged her dead parents, crying helplessly.

"Now, it's your turn. Why didn't you report back? I had news that you were dating one of the Weiß boys." Crawford said.

"You spied on me? How dare you do that?!" Hitomi cried.

"How dare you betray my trust? Your mission was to kill one of them, not fall in love with them." Crawford replied.

"If you want so much to see one of the Weiß dead, then it's better for you to see me die. I feel that I'm one of them. If anyone has to die, it'll be me." Hitomi said as tears ran down her cheeks. She took out one of her blades and held it to her neck. Just then, something shot at her hand, making her let go of her blade. "Ow!" She shouted.

"Weiß!" Crawford said, looking around.

"So this is the 'something' that was so important." Aya said, coming out of the shadows.

"A – Aya?" Hitomi looked in disbelief. "No, I'm sorry, Aya. This is my mistake. My parents are dead. Your mission will not be done until I die." Hitomi smiled and took out another blade and almost stabbed herself when something caught her hand.

"I won't let you." Yohji came out of the shadows, holding his string, which was attached to Hitomi's hand. Omi and Ken were there too.

"Let me die! I don't deserve this!" She cried.

"Hmph. Well, my own mission is done. Your parents are dead. I'll let you join Weiß. But don't expect me to go easy next time we meet." Crawford smiled and threw a gas bomb on the floor. When the smoke disappeared, he was gone.

"Why… Why did you have to ruin it?" I was so close… so close to being with my parents again…." Tears streamed down Hitomi's cheeks again.

"It's okay now. You still got me. And I won't live just to see you kill yourself." Yohji said and hugged Hitomi.

"Let's go back." Aya said.


	7. crossover7

"Hitomi! Hurry up! I want to see how my girl looks like in a bathing suit!" Yohji knocked on the door of the changing room.

"Will you wait?" Hitomi said, checking herself in the mirror. Though it was just a one piece, she was still nervous. She slowly opened the door.

"How is it?" She blushed.

"It's… Great!" Yohji blushed himself.

"Hm… Except… This!" Yohji grabbed a piece of matching soft material and tied it around Hitomi's waist.

"What are you doing?" Hitomi blushed even more.

"This is to cover up your legs. They look so good that other guys will lay eyes on my girl." Yohji winked and kissed Hitomi's cheek.

"Now, let's go!" Yohji grabbed Hitomi's hand and they both ran off to the beach.

"Wow, Hitomi! You look great!" Omi, wearing his beach Bermudas, said as the couple approached the Weiß boys who were lazing around in the sun.

Ken completely gawked at Hitomi, speechless, in his beach Bermudas, and Aya was in his own Bermudas and an unbuttoned shirt. Aya, looked speechless, but was trying to keep his cool.

"Really, Omi? Thanks!" Hitomi smiled.

"We should go to the beach often." Ken said when he finally found his voice.

"Ahem. She's my girlfriend here." Yohji said, tightening his grip around Hitomi's waist.

"Yohji… Let's go for a walk on the seaside, shall we?" Hitomi blushed and smiled.

"Okay."

Hitomi and Yohji walked hand-in-hand on the seaside, with the soft waves brushing on their feet occasionally.

"You know, Hitomi. It's been some time since I've kissed you, ne?" Yohji said as he stopped walking and placed his arms around Hitomi's waist.

"R – Really? I quite forgot myself." Hitomi looked away and blushed.

"What about now?" Yohji leaned forward.

"It's too… In the open…" Hitomi blushed redder and pushed Yohji into the water.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for?" Yohji asked, soaking wet.

"I don't know… I'm sorry. Must be my natural instincts…" Hitomi giggled.

"Well, then I guess this is my natural instinct too!" Yohji grinned and pulled Hitomi into the water. The couple laughed and splashed water at each other in the glistening sun. They suddenly stopped and held each other. They grew closer and closer, and finally, kissed.

Underwater, there was a different story. Omi and Ken were underwater, signaling to each other. Ken then nodded to Omi and then, they both jumped out of the water, scaring the couple and sending them into the water.

"HAHA!" Omi and Ken laughed and exchanged hi-fives.

"Why, how dare you two spoil our moment!" Yohji grinned evilly and started wrestling Ken to the water. Hitomi and Omi were laughing and splashing water at each other.

"What are you people doing? Making a fool of yourselves like little children…" Aya stood, shaking his head.

"Well, we're so sorry, Aya. I guess we should apologize." Hitomi glanced at the other guys and they all winked.

"What? What are you going to do?" Aya looked at their faces.

"Apologize." Hitomi rose from the waters and went towards Aya.

"We're – SORRY!" Hitomi grinned and pushed Aya into the waters. The boys laughed at the soaking wet Aya.

"Hey!" Aya couldn't help himself grinning and pulled Hitomi into the water. The whole of Weiß were completely enjoying themselves in the sun. _"I'm not alone at all. I've got them. My family."_ Hitomi smiled to herself.

END! 


End file.
